weAre Not Seddie
by idancex33
Summary: A little spin on how things COULD have gone in iLook Alike. Fake-Sam said Freddie was hot... maybe she'd settle for the next best thing. Through the eyes of Spencer. One-shot. I guess the ship is Fake-Seddie. REVIEW! Please excuse my horrible title.


**A/N: OMGOMGOMG GUYS! IT'S STORY TIME! Ok here we go. This morning after breakfast, the N was on and it was playing iLook Alike. My whole family sat down and watched it. Then a GENIUS (ish..) idea popped into my head. I wanted to write a quick lil one shot before I updated my current story! But of course, I forgot the plot bunny! I, for some reason, thought that the idea had come from an episode I might've caught yesterday. However, my sister told me that we didn't watch iCarly yesterday. I was like, "Was it really in iLook Alike this morning?" After thinking long and hard, I realized that YES! It was! I quickly wrote the idea in a note on my phone so as not to forget again. Yay(: What a good story, right? Okay, maybe not. Hopefully you'll think this one is? And if you do… don't forget to ****REVIEW!!!!**** Thanks!**

***PS. First time attempting **_**Spencer's POV**_**! I hope that doesn't ruin the story…**

**Disclaimer: iDon't Own iCarly**

All I wanted was a peace offering. A bowl of cubed fruit, a little kung fu… all that and a bag of chips. (That's an expression, by the way. I didn't have any chips with me.) What I got instead was… disturbing, to say the least.

When I got up to the studio, the door was suspiciously locked. I knew they were mad at me about that stupid MMA fight, but come on! They can't lock my doors! I was about to knock when I noticed her two friends.

Sam and Freddie were sharing a bean bag… and something else. I don't really want to say it though.

Okay, fine! Gosh, you're so persistent! They were sharing… saliva. God, excuse me while I gag! Sam was pretty much on Freddie's lap, and boy, were their mouths going at it! I wish I could get that kind of action… oh, sorry. Anyway, my poor baby sister was sitting on her own bean bag chair, watching Girly Cow; probably out of vain efforts to not watch the show going on right beside her.

As her brother, I felt it was my duty to save her. Plus, I didn't know how much more I could take of their ew-iness. Sam was putting her arms around Freddie's neck! It wasn't even to put him in a headlock! Had the world gone mad? Thinking back on it, it was really similar to this one dream I've had like, 5 times. This crazy doctor guy creates a medication that makes people go insane and act like hobos. Soon enough, everyone on the entire planet has completely lost it and is swinging from- oh, you don't care? My bad.

I'll just continue with the real story now, Mr. Grumpy Pants. Or are you Mrs. Grumpy Pants? Miss? Dr? …Oh, it doesn't matter? Wow, I'm sorry!

Ahem.

So I finally managed to knock and squeak out (a manly squeak, of course), "Guys? What are you… um… up to?" Sam and Freddie immediately separated (thank goodness), and all three of them scrambled over to Freddie's laptop cart. Okay… why couldn't they scramble over to me and unlock the door?

"Hey guys, I know you're mad about not being able to go to the fight, but you didn't have to lock the door!" I paused, "Or do… other things!" I noticed Freddie nudge Sam lightly. Gross, cuteness. And in my apartment! The nerve of those two…

"So, uh, I made some cubed fruit!" I continued awkwardly, raising my bowl of skillfully sliced and cubed food.

"Sorry, what'd you say?" Carly replied. They all started nodding at each other. If they hadn't been talking to each other while _I_ was talking, maybe they would've heard me! I'm telling you, those kids were not on my good list that day. However, my offer was still open to them.

"I said I made some cubed fruit!" I yelled.

"No thanks, we don't want any cubed fruit," Carly said. As Freddie's arm went around Sam's shoulder, I assumed that _their_ mouths would be too busy for any fruit.

"Alright. Well, I brought some kung fu movies. You guys wanna watch them with me?" I proceeded to make kung fu noises and arm movements. Good persuasive technique? I know. Anyway, yeah. That's when things got weird…er. Carly told me she'd call Granddad back later. Okay, one: random! Two: I knew Granddad didn't call us. He had won a trip to Hawaii and was kickin' it luau-style! He had no time to worry or care about our shenanigans.

We carried on this ridiculously random conversation until I decided enough was enough. I grabbed the key from atop the door frame and let myself in. Carly quickly turned her back toward me and appeared to be examining her nails. Apparently, Sam and Freddie's teenage hormones were raging, because they started making out all over again. I kind of just stood there, not knowing what to do.

Then an idea struck me and I sprinted to the window. I peered outside, checking for any signs of crazy hobos swinging around. Nope! We weren't stuck inside my dream. When I turned back around, Carly was facing the door, while Sam and Freddie were still rooted on the spot.

"Okay, what is going on here?!" I shouted, approaching them slowly. Part of me was afraid that one of them might jump out and bite me. It would be so unexpected that I was _expecting_ it.

"Nothing, we're just mad at you still," Carly said softly. It almost didn't sound like her.

"We? Are _they_ mad at me?" I waved my arms around Sam and Freddie's general vicinity. "It sure doesn't look that way! It looks like… um… ew, I don't even know."

"Y-yeah, they're mad. Downright furious!" Carly stuttered. I walked even closer.

"Yo, Sam. What's up, I thought you got over the fight thing?" I asked her, avoiding the other 'issue'. It's really hard to talk to someone whose lips are attached to someone else's, though. She didn't act like she was going to detach herself anytime soon, so I grabbed the lovebirds' heads and pulled them apart. They looked at me with these panicked expressions, and my face immediately mirrored theirs.

"Holy similar!"

**A/N: Uhm, wow. It's 2:33AM right now. I'm using that as my excuse for why that was so terrible. The idea sounded so good in my head! But the past 2 hours have been terrible! I wrote like another page after where this left off.. but it was going nowhere. I saw this as the best stopping point, so I just deleted everything else and copied it into another document. If you want to see what else I had written, let me know. I was going to do this "Guess what episode this line is from!" thing, but I guess that's in the part I took out. Oh well. So yah, this is what should have happened in iLook Alike. However, I can see why it didn't. It's super hard to build off of. WELL. I hope you enjoyed it, anyway. AW CRAP. Where I left it off, it doesn't make sense! Like, it doesn't give you the same Seddie cuteness because it wasn't actually Sam and Freddie! I guess the point I was trying to make was that Spencer thought it was them? Whatever, if you find that cute anyways, tell me. I'll update 'iWork Out! Jealous?' tomorrow. I was going to write the second chapter tonight, but it got late. Hah. WOW, both A/Ns in this are LOOOOONG. So I'll stop talking. And let you!(: By clicking the little gray/green link-y think that takes you to a magical place where you can review my story!.......wow, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I got this weird when I'm tired. Byebye.**


End file.
